cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Razzian Dominion
}} Lord Razzia is currently the ruler of Razzian Dominion. Natural Resources *For a long time, Razzian Dominion was known for it's ability to export high amounts of Wheat and Marble. When all nations gained the ability to obtain any resources they wanted, Razzian Dominion's trade circle that had lasted over 800 days was broken. It's native resources shortly after, on September 30, 2011, switched from Wheat and Marble to Fish and Silver. On November 5, 2011, Razzian Dominion switched its resources again to be specialized in Oil and Rubber. Alliance History Sentinels of Unity and Liberty Lord Razzia was a member of Sentinels of Unity and Liberty aka SOUL. He was recruited by MaGneT into SOUL on April 22, 2007 via Starcraft. Lord Razzia became the Minister of Recruitment, and the Delta Battalion Commander. He resigned on March 19, 2008. He knew by March 17 his existence in SOUL would cease, hence the name of the 11th nuclear warhead created that day, "Dominion Rebirth". Reigning Imperium of Chosen Excellence Hyper, Lord Razzia, Zelk, and Phydeaux founded the Reigning Imperium of Chosen Excellence aka RICE on March 18, 2008, and Lord Razzia joined on March 19, 2008. INGSOC RICE and INGSOC merge on May 23, 2008. Lord Razzia joined INGSOC on May 24, 2008. He was appointed the Party Unity Chief on July 1, 2008. Inactivity in the alliance as a whole lead to Mushroom Kingdom canceling the protectorate with INGSOC on December 18, 2008. Hours later, Lord Razzia resigned from Ingsoc. International Defense Coalition Lord Razzia joined International Defense Coalition for about an hour on December 18, 2008. The Dark Evolution Lord Razzia was admitted into The Dark Evolution on December 19, 2008. He officially became a member on December 20, 2008. After the Karma War, DE planned to merge into Athens, which he was strongly against. Lord Razzia believed that DE could have recovered on its own and have a more profound impact on CN than ever before. He resigned on June 30, 2009. Menotah Lord Razzia joined Menotah on June 30, 2009 as a founding member in response to DE's merge with Athens. He was appointed Director of Recruitment on September 14, 2009. On September 29, 2009, he is appointed Minister of Internal Affairs. After the charter of Menotah was reformed, Lord Razzia became Vasallus of Communis Res, which is the equivalent of MoIA. Since then, Lord Razzia has been a regular member, with the status of an Advisor. Lord Razzia resigned on November 21, 2012. The Dark Templar Lord Razzia joined The Dark Templar on November 21, 2012 to (finally) return to previous allies from Sentinels Of Unity and Liberty. Wars Participated In Incoming Raids In the beginning, about 5 days after the Razzian Dominion was formed, it was attacked by two members of an alliance once known as New Britannica World Order (NBWO) without a casus belli. Lord Razzia with the help of another SOULdier fought back. Eventually peace was declared, leaving Razzian Dominion, and the two NBWO members in anarchy. Razzian Dominion quickly bounced back and eventually grew ahead of the leader of NBWO. Shortly after, they disbanded. Razzian Dominion has never experienced anarchy before that. Some time during the RICE period, Razzian Dominion was raided by Chefjoe of Buckwheats, leader of Valhalla and two members of The Phoenix Federation. Peace was restored shortly after. On December 18, 2008, The Razzian Dominion enters a state of darkness it hasn't felt since its early stage, but thankfully only for a few days. As soon as Mushroom Kingdom canceled the protectorate with IngSoc, three members of The Dark Templar decided to raid the Razzian Dominion, putting the nation into Anarchy without a chance to respond. Peace was restored within hours of the declarations of the wars. This conflict lead to Lord Razzia's decision to join The Dark Evolution. Alliance and Global Conflicts Razzian Dominion is a veteran of The Oasis War(SOULdier War), Great War IV (The Unjust War), BLEU-NADC War, all under SOUL. Victory was on their side in all wars. More details of The Oasis War are in SOUL History. Razzian Dominion is a veteran of the Karma War for The Dark Evolution, which was a victory for the country, despite taking major damage from their second fight in the war. The Razzian Dominion was at its peak at the start of the 2nd war, and had been knocked back to its strength during RICE. Damages since then have been repaired, but Razzian Dominion's land is still smaller than it once was... Razzian Dominion is a veteran of the TOP-C&G War, a part of the Second Unjust War under Menotah. This was the first time Razzian Dominion was attacked by other nations during a large scale war. Razzian Dominion held its own until it was ganged up on. As a result, Razzian Dominion had taken a great deal of damage losing virtually all of its land, almost 5000 infrastructure, and about 1100 technology. Razzian Dominion fought in the PB-NpO War for a very short period of a 3 days followed by a ceasefire the fourth day. Peace between Menotah and R&R was achieved quickly achieved afterwards. Razzian Dominion fought in the Grudge War. War was declared on RD by two TORN Nations while Lord Razzia was away, throwing RD into Anarchy. RD Retalliated and sent one of the TORN nations into Anarchy without Nuclear Weapons. After that, it turned into a full-scale nuclear war. RD's citizens took shelter in the fallout structures. RD Suffered a lot of damage; all of the infrastructure buffer was destroyed, and a lot of technology was lost. Misc. Razzian Dominion Nuclear Stockpile Record # Razzia's Revolution (January 18, 2008) # Supernova (January 19, 2008) # Glass Maker (January 20, 2008) # Pyroclasm (January 21, 2008) # Stardust (January 22, 2008) # XR-RD17 (February ?(believed to be the 14th), 2008) # Hellahaterade (February ?, 2008) # Fusion 3.14 (March 14, 2008) # Gateway (March 15, 2008) # Excellent Radiator(March 16, 2008) # Dominion Rebirth (March 17, 2008) # XR-RD18 (March 22, 2008) # Mauler (March 23, 2008) # Photospectra (March 2008) # Tejon Cruz (April 12, 2008) # Reigning Money (April 13, 2008) # Force Palm (May 27, 2008) # Son of the Sun (May ?, 2008) # Eve of Chaos (June 1, 2008) # Dawn of Chaos (June 2, 2008) # Reign of Chaos (May 18, 2009) # Rage of Chaos (May 18, 2009) # Spiral of Chaos (June 8, 2009) # Chaotic Collapse (June 9, 2009) # Dusk of Chaos (June 11, 2009) # Remnants of Chaos (June 25, 2009) # Tejon Cruz 2 (June 25, 2009) # Psychic Dominator (June 26, 2009) # XR-RD19 (June 26, 2009) # The Dark Evolution (July 4, 2009) # Firecracker (July 4, 2009) # Lunar Dance (July 6, 2009) # Cosmic Power (July 6, 2009) # Solar Storm (July 7, 2009) # Razzian Caldera (June 5, 2010) # Stratoshuffler (June 5, 2010) # XR-RD20 (June 6, 2010) # Memories of Chaos (June 6, 2010) # Evening Convolution (June 7, 2010) # My Perfect Circle (June 7, 2010) # Perfect Radiator (June 8, 2010) # Don't Be Frontin' Son (June 8, 2010) # Excellent Radiator 2 (June 9, 2010) # Neanderthal (June 9, 2010) # Tejon Cruz 3 (June 10, 2010) # Cascadian Sunrise (June 10, 2010) # Dark Pulse (June 11, 2010) # Legend of Chaos (June 11, 2010) # Laguna Blade (June 12, 2010) # Little Anchor (June 12, 2010) # Spicy Nacho (June 13, 2010) # Baleful Strike (June 13, 2010) # Fourier Bomb (January 27, 2011) # "Useless Tie" Breaker (January 27, 2011) # Cheers to a New Beginning (December 3, 2011) # Latex Bomb (December 5, 2011) # Last Resort (December 5, 2011) # Fearful Glider (December 6, 2011) # Boltzmann Blast (December 6, 2011) # XR-RD21 (December 7, 2011) # Polytropic Model (December 7, 2011) # Coronoshuffler (Completed by December 8, 2011) # (Unnamed) (Completed by December 8, 2011) Other complete dates were lost in history. Nuclear Launch Record *1. Razzia's Revolution (Launched April 28, 2009) **Target: Dictator Al of Malputo **Damage: Soldiers: 11735, Tanks: 0, Cruise Missiles: 1, Land: 252.669 miles, Technology: 84.223, Infrastructure: 252.669, Aircraft: Estimated 5-12, Navy: Estimated 2-5 *2. Supernova (Launched April 29, 2009) **Target: Dictator Al of Malputo **Damage: Soldiers: 70462, Tanks: 0, Cruise Missiles: 1, Land: 251.423 miles, Technology: 83.808, Infrastructure: 251.423, Aircraft: ?, Navy: ? *3. Glass Maker (Destroyed by Death666Angel of DeathTopia on June 7, 2009) *4. Pyroclasm (Launched June 9, 2009) **Target: Death666Angel of DeathTopia **Damage: Soldiers: 12099, Tanks: 251, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 254.262 miles, Technology: 84.75, Infrastructure: 254.26, Aircraft: 47, Estimated Navy: 12-16 *5. Stardust (Launched June 11, 2009) **Target: Death666Angel of DeathTopia **Damage: Soldiers: 2529, Tanks: 11, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 253.826 miles, Technology: 84.609, Infrastructure: 253.826, Aircraft: Estinated 30-47, Navy: ? *6. XR-RD17 (Launched June 12, 2009) **Target: Death666Angel of DeathTopia **Blocked by SDI *7. Hellahaterade (Launched June 12, 2009) **Target: Death666Angel of DeathTopia **Blocked by SDI *8. Fusion3.14 (Launched June 12, 2009) **Target: Death666Angel of DeathTopia **Damage: Soldiers: 0, Tanks: 0, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 138.769 miles, Technology: 83.342, Infrastructure: 250.027, Aircraft: ?, Estimated Navy: ? *9. Gateway (Launched June 13, 2009) **Target: Death666Angel **Damage: Soldiers: 0, Tanks: 0, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 56.941 miles, Technology: 82.088, Infrastructure: 246.263, Aircraft: ?, Estimated Navy: ? *10. Excellent Radiator (Launched February 16, 2010) **Target: Spoolme of MKIIISupraland **Damage: Soldiers: 2917, Tanks: 0, Cruise Missiles: 28, Land: 303.065 miles, Technology: 101.02, Infrastructure: 303.06, Aircraft: 20-22, Estimated Navy: 0 *11. Dominion Rebirth(Launched February 17, 2010) **Target: Spoolme of MKIIISupraland **Damage: Soldiers: 0, Tanks: 0, Cruise Missiles: 8, Land: 296.754 miles, Technology: 98.918, Infrastructure: 296.754, Aircraft: 21, Estimated Navy: 0 *12. XR-RD18 (Launched February 18, 2010) **Target: Spoolme of MKIIISupraland **Damage: Soldiers: 0, Tanks: 0, Cruise Missiles: 2, Land: 296.754 miles, Technology: 98.918, Infrastructure: 296.754, Aircraft: 5, Estimated Navy: 0 *13. Mauler (Launched February 18, 2010) **Target: Jan Doedel of Carnerus Secundus **Blocked by SDI *14. Photospectra (Launched February 18, 2010) **Target: Jan Doedel of Carnerus Secundus **Damage: Soldiers: 43992, Tanks: 5153, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 296.754 miles, Technology: 98.918, Infrastructure: 296.754, Aircraft: 38-45, Estimated Navy: 9 *15. Tejon Cruz (Launched February 19, 2010) **Target: Spoolme of MKIIISupraland **Damage: Soldiers: 0, Tanks: 0, Cruise Missiles: 1, Land: 286.359 miles, Technology: 95.453, Infrastructure: 286.359, Aircraft: 0, Estimated Navy: 0 *16. Reigning Money (Launched February 20, 2010) **Target: Spoolme of MKIIISupraland **Damage: Soldiers: 0, Tanks: 0, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 280.560 miles, Technology: 95.453, Infrastructure: 286.359, Aircraft: 0, Estimated Navy: 0 *17. Force Palm (Launched February 20, 2010) **Target: Jan Doedel of Carnerus Secundus **Damage: Soldiers: 33397, Tanks: 3114, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 280.560 miles, Technology: 93.520, Infrastructure: 280.560, Aircraft: 35-47, Estimated Navy: 12 *18. Son of the Sun (Launched February 20, 2010) **Target: The Desert Fox of Die Wüste **Damage: Soldiers: 82093, Tanks: 4027, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 280.560 miles, Technology: 93.520, Infrastructure: 280.560, Aircraft: 35-60, Estimated Navy: 7-17 *19. Eve of Chaos (Launched February 20, 2010) **Target: THE HOLY DICTATOR of Big Biz **Damage: Blocked by SDI *20. Dawn of Chaos (Launched February 20, 2010) **Target: THE HOLY DICTATOR of Big Biz **Damage: Blocked by SDI *21. Reign of Chaos (Launched February 20, 2010) **Target: THE HOLY DICTATOR of Big Biz **Damage: Blocked by SDI *22. Rage of Chaos (Launched February 20, 2010) **Target: THE HOLY DICTATOR of Big Biz **Damage: Blocked by SDI *23. Spiral of Chaos (Launched February 20, 2010) **Target: THE HOLY DICTATOR of Big Biz **Damage: Soldiers: 98392, Tanks: 6772, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 280.560 miles, Technology: 93.520, Infrastructure: 280.560, Aircraft: 35-60, Estimated Navy: 7-20 *24. Chaotic Collapse (Launched February 21, 2010) **Target: Jan Doedel of Carnerus Secundus **Damage: Soldiers: 33196, Tanks: 2976, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 280.913 miles, Technology: 93.638, Infrastructure: 280.913, Aircraft: 20-35, Estimated Navy: 8-10 *25. Dusk of Chaos (Launched February 21, 2010) **Target: The Desert Fox of Die Wüste **Damage: Blocked By SDI *26. Remnants of Chaos (Launched February 21, 2010) **Target: The Desert Fox of Die Wüste **Damage: Soldiers: 9326, Tanks: 1713, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 280.913 miles, Technology: 93.638, Infrastructure: 280.913, Aircraft: 25-37, Estimated Navy: 7-12 *27. Tejon Cruz 2 (Launched February 21, 2010) **Target: THE HOLY DICTATOR of Big Biz **Damage: Soldiers: 6436, Tanks: 1155, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 280.913 miles, Technology: 93.638, Infrastructure: 280.913, Aircraft: 25-37, Estimated Navy: 7-12 *28. Psychic Dominator (Launched January 24, 2011) **Target: Souleater of Davidstan **Damage: Blocked by SDI *29. XR-RD19 (Launched January 24, 2011) **Target: Souleater of Davidstan **Damage: Soldiers: 36851, Tanks: 4502, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 376.830 miles, Technology: 125.610, Infrastructure: 376.830, Estimated Aircraft: 40, Estimated Navy: 6-8 *30. The Dark Evolution was destroyed on December 3, 2011 *31. Firecracker (Launched December 5, 2011) **Target: jonnygozy of The Shady Milkmen **Damage: Blocked by SDI *32. Lunar Dance (Launched December 5, 2011) **Target: jonnygozy of The Shady Milkmen **Damage: Soldiers: 51574, Tanks: 4090, Cruise Missiles: 31, Land: 396.799 miles, Technology: 132.266, Infrastructure: 396.799, Aircraft: 40, Navy: 10 *33. Cosmic Power (Launched December 6, 2011) **Target: jonnygozy of The Shady Milkmen **Damage: Blocked by SDI *34. Solar Storm (Launched December 6, 2011) **Target: jonnygozy of The Shady Milkmen **Damage: Soldiers: 46772, Tanks: 3293, Cruise Missiles: 4, Land: 397.593 miles, Technology: 132.531, Infrastructure: 397.593, Aircraft: 40, Estimated Navy: 3-10 *35. Razzian Caldera (Launched December 7, 2011) **Target: jonnygozy of The Shady Milkmen **Damage: Blocked by SDI *36. Stratoshuffler (Launched December 7, 2011) **Target: jonnygozy of The Shady Milkmen **Damage: (calculating) *42. Don't Be Frontin' Son (Launched December 7, 2011) ** Target: TsarZiedonis of American Directorate **Damage: (Calculating) *47. Dark Pulse (Launched December 7, 2011) ** Target: StevieG of Disturbed ** Damage: (calculating) Random Facts *On September 26, 2009, Razzian Dominion became 888 days old. At this time, it had been a member of Menotah for 88 days. *On November 1, 2009 and November 4, 2009, Razzian Dominion was ranked 1337 out of around 26k nations in strength. *On January 16, 2009, Razzian Dominion became 1000 days old and was ranked 1000 out of 25.5k nations in strength. *On August 7, 2010, Razzian Dominion developed the Scientific Development Center. *On December 5, 2011, Razzian Dominion was a member of Menotah for 888 days while simultaneously fight it in its 8th related war. Menotah had existed for 888 days. Category:Grudge War veteran Category:PB-NpO War veteran Category:TOP-C&G War veteran Category:Karma War veteran Category:BLEU-NADC War veteran Category:Unjust War veteran